Fallen
by The Creature
Summary: He was a bright and promising young man...Read and Review por favor...for Fiona12690


_**Fallen**_

Those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts will live on in our memory and in the memories of our children and their children and all our family members not yet born into this world. This is a comemoration of a brave man, and just out of mere childhood who fought and, most probably, died in the name of our cause.

We remember Vincent Crabbe. Skilled student, loyal son, dearest of all his mother's children, promising Death Eater, beloved uncle, and considerate grandson. Supposed Dead. Body not found, but, he would not leave his family if he were still alive. He was too loyal of a boy to abandon those who need him. Vincent will live on in our memories as a fantastic young Slytherin man. He was one of our many youth to become part of the _**Fallen**_ of our valiant battles.

Next week we will send out a memorial for Pansy Parkinson, body not found, supposed dead.

**DISCLAMER:**

**This product is meant for semi-educational purposes only. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental(or they are RP's). Void where prohibited(what?). Some assembly required(FUCK ALL INSTRUCTIONS! *rips up all instruction manuals in sight*). List each check separately by bank number(?). Batteries not included(RIP OFF!). Contents may settle during shipment. Use only as directed. No other warranty expressed or implied. Do not use while operating a motor vehicle or heavy equipment. Postage will be paid by addressee. Subject to approval. This is not an offer to sell securities. Apply only to affected area. May be too intense for some viewers. Do not stamp. Use other side for additional listings. For recreational use only. Do not disturb. All models over 18 years of age. If condition persists, consult your physician. No user-serviceable parts inside. Freshest if eaten before date on carton. Subject to change without notice. Times approximate. Simulated picture. No postage necessary if mailed in the United States. Breaking seal constitutes acceptance of agreement. For off-road use only. As seen on TV. One size fits all. Many suitcases look alike. Contains a substantial amount of non-tobacco ingredients. Colors may, in time, fade. We have sent the forms which seem to be right for you. Slippery when wet. For office use only. Not affiliated with the American Red Cross. Drop in any mailbox(I would not do this to a computer but this is all your choice). Edited for television. _Keep cool_; process promptly. Post office will not deliver without was current at time of printing. Return to sender, no forwarding order on file, unable to forward. Not responsible for direct, indirect, incidental or consequential damages resulting from any defect, error or failure to perform. At participating locations only. Not the Beatles. Penalty for private use. See label for sequence. Substantial penalty for early withdrawal. Do not write below this line. _Falling rock_. Lost ticket pays maximum rate. Your cancelled check is your receipt. Add toner. Place stamp here. Avoid contact with skin. Sanitized for your protection. Be sure each item is properly endorsed. Sign here without admitting guilt. Slightly higher west of the Mississippi. Employees and their families are not eligible. Beware of dog. Contestants have been briefed on some questions before the show. Limited time offer, call now to insure prompt delivery. You must be present to win. No passes accepted for this engagement. No purchase necessary. Processed at location stamped in code at top of carton. Shading within a garment may occur. Use only in well-ventilated area. Keep away from fire or flame. Replace with same type. Approved for veterans. Booths for two or more. Check here if tax deductible. Some equipment shown is optional. Price does not include taxes. No Canadian coins. Not recommended for children. Prerecorded for this time zone. Reproduction strictly prohibited. No solicitors. No alcohol, dogs, or horses. No anchovies unless otherwise specified. Restaurant package, not for resale. List at least two alternate dates. First pull up, then pull down. Call toll free before digging. Driver does not carry cash. Some of the trademarks mentioned in this product appear for identification purposes only. Record additional transactions on back of previous stub. Decision of judges is final.**

**This supersedes all previous notices.**


End file.
